fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twelve Princesses meet Brer Fox and Brer Bear
The next morning, the bells rang loud and clear and doves flew in the morning air. Down in the streets, boys and girls were playing and laughing as Charlotte LaBouff gathered her geese to one side. At one house, Nazz kissed her mother, Bridgette goodbye and she ran off for school with the other kids. At the twelve queens' house, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel went out on the front porch followed by Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, Queen Arianna, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike. Today will be the twelve princesses' first field trip to the zoo, and boy were they excited. "Look, Mom! Look!" Kairi smiled. "Now wait, stand still now," Jasmine and her friends tried to put backpacks on Kairi and her friends' backs, but they wouldn't hold still. "What are those?" Amy pointed to the children going by. "Huh? Oh those." Giselle said as she and her friends got the backpacks on their adoptive daughters' backs, "They're your schoolmates, girls and boys." "Real and normal girls?" Kilala asked. "Yes. Now hurry." But before Kilala and her friends can leave, Snow White called, "Wait a minute, wait." Lila got an apple and gave it to Susan, "Here's an apple for the teacher. Now turn around and we'll get a look at you." Susan and her friends did so with a big grin. Spike brought school books to Aurora. "Oh, yes, them too." Aurora handed the books to Namine. "Wait." Twilight Sparkle said. She gave Viper and her friends a lunchbox with pickle and cheese sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, bottles of water, boxes of mac and cheese, and fishy crackers. "Thanks, Twilight." Viper said. "Now run along, honey." Mulan said. Rapunzel and her friends went on their way. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash began to follow, but Queen Arianna picked them up, "Come back here, guys. Field trips are not for you." "Goodbye, Mother!" Rapunzel and her friends called as they left down the street. The ponies and dragon walked back inside. "Goodbye, girls. Hurry back!" Tiana called back as she and her friends went back inside, humming. As the children went to school, two figures were walking along, watching them. The first was a fox with red fur, wearing a yellow green hat, pale white shirt, forest green vest, and green pants. His name was Brer Fox. The second one was a bear with brown fur, wearing a red fedora and a blue unbuttoned dress shirt. His name was Brer Bear. "Hey, Brer Bear, look. Inoocent young children, walking their way to school." Brer Fox chuckled. "Thirsty little minds running to the fountain of knowledge." Brer Bear added. "I know someone's who's very pretty and maybe I can join the good guys team someday." "What was that, Brer Bear?" Brer Fox demanded. "Uh, nothing." Brer Bear answered. "Oh, well, where was I? Oh here I am!" Brer Fox smilled evilly, "School, a noble execution. What would the world be without...?" He cut himself off when he noticed a poster of some dolls and an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back. The poster read "Kaa's Doll Feature." "Well, well, well...Kaa. So that old rascal's back in town, is he?" Brer Fox laughed and turned to the bear. "Remember, Brer Bear, when I tied strings on you and passed you off as a doll?" "We made ourselves a lot of dough there." Brer Bear chuckled before he pouted, "Actually for you." "We nearly put the scaly python on him that time." Brer Fox grinned as they saw Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel passing by them. "Twelve doll girls. Now then...!" He and Brer Bear did a double take in surprise with a cash register ding in the background. "Twelve doll girls!" The fox and the bear ran for a place to hide and spied on the girls. "Look, Brer Bear, look!" Brer Fox said. "They're pretty amazing..." Brer Bear spoke as the twelve princesses went around the corner. "Twelve beautiful dolls without strings." The fox started to think. "That could be worth a fortune to someone. Now let me see..." he saw the poster, "That's it! Kaa!" "Kaa? But, Brer Fox, how can we get them to...?" Brer Bear then got interrupted by Brer Fox, "Listen, we play our cards right, we'll be on easy street or my name isn't Brer Fox." "Good, Brer Fox." Brer Bear said. "And when we do, I'm just gonna knock their heads...clean...off!" "No, you ain't Brer Bear. No, you ain't. Now, quick! We'll head them off." Brer Fox and Brer Bear ran while keeping in hiding to catch up with Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel. The fox and the bear ran ahead and watched, waiting for the girls to approach. "Okay, Brer Bear. Now's our..." Brer Fox whispered, but then he saw the bear holding up a club, ready to strike, "No, Brer Bear!" he grabbed Brer Bear and took the club away from him. "Don't be crude." He lightly bonked Brer Bear's head. "Let me handle this." "Sorry, Brer Fox." Brer Bear said, rubbing his head. He saw Minnie and her friends, "Here they come." "Right." Brer Bear stood back. Brer Fox held out his cane, pretending to have a chat with Brer Bear, in order to con the girls out of going to school, "Oh yes, Brer Bear, as I was saying to Prince John only yesterday..." That's when Minnie and her friends came up and collided in a pile. Brer Fox looked "surprised", "Oops! Silly me!" He picked up the girls as Brer Bear dusted them off. "Hey. Maybe we can eat lunch together." Minnie said, as she, her friends, and Brer Bear ate lunch, looking like it was a picnic. "I'm terribly sorry. I hope you girls are not injured." "No, we're okay." Minnie replied. Brer Bear was about to get something out of Minnie's pocket until Brer Fox hit him with his cane. "Ah, splendid." Brer Fox picked up the apple and books, taking a bite of the apple, "Quite the scholars I see. Look Brer Bear, a man of letters." As he said that, he showed the book to Brer Bear who just finished eating lunch with the girls and gave the boxes back to the girls. Brer Fox then handed Alice her book, "Here's your book." "Thanks, Mr. Fox." Alice said politely. "We're going on a field trip to the zoo." Wendy added as she and her friends started to walk off. "Field trip? Oh, yes!" Brer Fox pulled the girls back, "Then you haven't heard of the easy road to success?" Olivia shook her head, "No." "No?" Brer Fox spoke, "I'm speaking, my girls, of the theater." Brer Fox gave Lilo the apple which is eaten. "Here's your apple. Bright lights, music, applause...fame." He added smiling. "Fame?" Lilo asked. The word seemed new to her and her friends. "Yes, those personalities. those profiles, those physics...why, they're natural born actresses, right, Brer Bear?" the fox asked and Brer Bear nodded. "Hey, you're right! We're going to straight to the top!" Kairi said, getting interested. "That's it! Why, I can see that your names are in lights! Lights, 6 feet high!" Brer Fox paused. "And, what are your names, girls?" "Minnie Mouse/Alice/Wendy/Olivia/Lilo Pelekai/Kairi/Amy Rose/Kilala Reno/Susan Test/Namine/Viper/Rapunzel." the girls simply answered. "Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel! M-I-N-N-I-E, A-L-I-C-E, W-E-N-D-Y, O-L-I-V-I-A, L-I-L-O, K-A-I-R-I, A-M-Y, K-I-L-A-L-A, S-U-S-A-N, N-A-M-I-N-E, V-I-P-E-R, and R-A-P-U-N-Z-E-L!" Amy smirked and said "You got that right." "Great, but we're wasting precious time." Brer Fox said as he took the girls by every hand as Brer Bear followed them. "Come on to the theater." Then he started to sing. Brer Fox: Hi-diddle-dee-dee An actor's life for me! A high silk hat and a silver cane A watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi-diddle-dee-day An actor's life is gay It's great to be a celebrity An actor's life for me Brer Fox, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, and Brer Bear marched towards the end of town. Brer Bear went the wrong way at one point, but caught up with the fox and girls. Hi-diddle-dee-dum An actor's life is fun... Meanwhile, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle, who had overslept, were rushing to catch up with Kilala and her friends in a hurry to help them reach school. "Fine consciences we turned out to be." Jim Crow muttered, putting on his vest. "Late the first day!" "Well, brother." Lil' Urle added putting on his sweater, "They can't get in much trouble between here and school, right?" "Right." Timothy, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, and Big Daddy Lou agreed. They then noticed fourteen figures marching and singing, and didn't see who were with them at first. "Oh, boy, a parade!" Timothy smiled as he and the crows continued until... Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Twelve Princesses: Hi-diddle-dee-dee An actor's life for me "HUH?" Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers jolted at the voice and finally noticed Kilala and her friends with the fox and bear. Brer Fox: A wax mustache and a beaver coat A pony cart and a Billy goat Hi-diddle-dee-dum An actor's life is fun "Hey, it's the girls!" Tyrone said. "This is not good!" Lil' Urle said. "Hey! Where are you going?" Jim Crow ran after the girls with his brothers and Timothy. You wear your hair in a pompadour You ride around in a coach of four "Wait!" the crows and circus mouse stopped in front of the twelve princesses, fox, and bear. "Please wait!" But they almost got stepped on. You stop and buy out a candy store An actor's life for me! "Girls!" Big Daddy Lou called. Hi-diddle-dee-dee An actor's life for me Quickly, Lil' Urle leapt on Brer Fox's back, holding on tight and trying to get the girls' attention. With clothes that come from the finest shop And lots of peanuts and soda pop "Hey, girls!" Lil' Urle called waving his wings. Then Reverend Zachariah whistled loudly, causing the girls, fox, and bear to stop in surprise. "What was that?" Brer Fox asked looking around. Kilala spotted Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers. "Oh it's Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle." "What are you guys doing here?" Susan demanded. "Who? What?" Brer Fox looked up as Lil' Urle hung on tightly until he saw Brer Bear looking at him. Lil' Urle waved at him and Brer Bear smiled and waved back at him. "I just saw a little black bird." Brer Bear snickered, but then he realized. "A black bird?" Then he glared as he took out a club. "That's it." "My girls, you twelve must be seeing things." Brer Fox said to Namine and her friends. "No, there our consciences." Namine said. "Yes, they were trying to help us." Viper protested. Without Brer Fox noticing, Brer Bear held his club and came up slowly on Lil' Urle. "Now, now, now, just calm down. Why, there's nothing to be afraid of." Lil' Urle saw Brer Bear and made a dodge for it as Brer Bear brought his fist down, but instead he hit Brer Fox and got his pants down to the ground, revealing that he was heart printed boxers. Jim Crow and his brothers laughed at this funny entertainment. "Guys, please! Don't get him mad." Timothy warned them not to die laughing or they could get in big trouble. Brer Bear looked at the club, "Oops. I thought I got him." Then he noticed Brer Fox and gasped, "Uh-oh. This is worse than when Brer Rabbit tricked us into bringing him home back to the Briar Patch." He ran off as Rapunzel and the others watched Brer Fox trying to pull his pants up. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers whistled near a flower. "Girls." Timothy spoke, getting the girls' attention. "Over here." "We're over here." Tyrone added. Rapunzel and her friends came to them happily, "Hey guys, guess what? We're gonna be actresses!" "Alright, girls. Take it easy. Remember what we said about temptations?" Jim Crow reminded. Minnie and her friends nodded. "Well, that's them." Big Daddy Lou said. "Oh no, guys." Minnie said. "That's Mr. Brer Fox and Brer Bear." "Brer Fox?" Timothy and Jim Crow said. "And Brer Bear." Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle added. "Now then, here's what you tell them. You can't go to the theater. Say thank you just the same. You're sorry, but you got to go to the zoo. Understand?" Jim Crow told them. "Okay." Alice said. "We'll do it this time." Wendy said proudly. They all then heard the fox and the bear coming their way as the crows and circus mouse hid behind a tree. "Girls?" Brer Fox, who got his pants on, called softly as he can. "Oh, girls." "Where are you, girls?" Brer Bear added. "Here they come." Reverend Zachariah winked. "Now you tell them." Tyrone winked too while Timothy, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, and Big Daddy Lou did the "OK" sign. "Yoo-hoo, oh, little girls." Brer Fox then spotted Olivia and her friends, "Ah, there you are. Where were we? Oh, yes. Onto the theater!" Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers listened, waiting for Olivia and her friends to tell them, but... "Goodbye, guys. Goodbye!" Olivia called. "Goodbye?" Jim Crow asked then screamed in disbelief, "Goodbye?" "No, girls! You can't go!" Lil' Urle cried as the twelve princesses, fox, and bear disappeared down the pathway. "There they go!" Timothy said, watching them march to the theater. "Now what?" Big Daddy Lou asked. "I don't know. We better go tell their mothers about this!" Tyrone suggested. "No, brother! That would be snitching!" Lil' Urle said. "We'll go after them ourselves!" Then the crows and circus mouse raced off to catch up with the twelve princesses. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake